


К чёрту

by Lena013



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Демоны тащат его в Ад, но ему плевать — он прикуривает от адского огня.





	К чёрту

_Демоны тащат его в Ад_ _,_ но ему всё равно. Джон Константин потратил всю жизнь на борьбу с исчадьями Преисподнии, с нерадивыми ангелами и разного рода клыкастыми потусторонними тварями. Джон посвятил свою жизнь искуплению за свои грехи, от которых ему не очиститься, которые ему ничем не исправить.

 _Демоны тащат его в Ад,_  утягивают, хватают за плащ, брюки, чёртов красный галстук; демоны _топят._  Джон Константин известен в очень узких круг, который делится на два типа людей: тех, кто считает, что «Джон Константин» — _миф,_  и тех, кто предпочитает с ним не связываться. Все кто связался с этим человеком _уже_  мертвец.

 _Демоны тащат его в Ад_  и это далеко не самое плохое, что с ним могло случиться. Вся жизнь Константина — это чёртовое собачье дерьмо, на которое даже мухи не слетаются. Это настолько паршивое детство с ожогами от сигарет и покрытая чёрной дырой и исколотыми руками юность, что Джон предпочитает запить всё это дешёвым бурбоном и не вспоминать об этом ближайшую ночь.

 _Демоны тащат его в Ад_  и они делают это с таким рвением и нетерпением, словно в уже вскипятили для него котёл и натачивают для него свои лучшие вилы. _Морда от улыбки не треснет?_  Улыбающийся демон в своём истинном обличии — зрелище не для слабонервных, но Джону не впервой.

 _Демоны тащат его в Ад_  и Константин вспоминает свой прошлый визит в Преисподнию. Странное чувство, будто тебя не на вечные страдания резво утягивают, а к знакомой улице за углом дома, где ты вырос. _Ад по соседству? Это многое объясняет._  Константин позволяет себе усмехнуться — демоны вздрогнули и напряглись.

 _Демоны тащат его в Ад_  и Джон совершенно не сопротивляется. Более того, он уверен, что не сможет там задержаться. Ему нет места ни в огненном пекле, ни в небесных садах — его гонят отовсюду. Человек, у которого нет дома, у которого нет никого за спиной, у которого нет _смерти._  Кто-то бы назвал это бессмертием, кто-то даром, а Джон привык называть вещи своими именами — это проклятие.

— К чёрту всё… — невесело говорит он, чувствуя приближающиеся пламя.

 _Демоны тащат его в Ад_  и, думает Константин, бывало и хуже. _Намного-намного_  хуже, _много-много_  раз. Он тянется ко внутреннему карману и достает смятую пачку тяжёлых сигарет. Джон неторопливо достаёт одну, зажимает губами и кладёт пачку обратно в карман.

_Демоны тащат его в Ад, но ему плевать — он прикуривает от адского огня._


End file.
